


Orange Lipstick and Black Eyeliner

by mermaibee



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, KuroMahi, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Servamp Makeup AU, Unbeta'd, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaibee/pseuds/mermaibee
Summary: Mahiru walks into a Sephora...





	Orange Lipstick and Black Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> I can't with summaries, just enjoy the read... <3

Shirota Mahiru was a simple person.

The day was peaceful. He had finished all his chores and there was not a speck of dust to be seen in the house. Everything was perfect and he was going to sit down and work on homework when his phone rang, signaling that someone had texted. He let out a sigh and walked towards his phone. Only one person would know when to text just when he was about to relax.

-Watanuki Sakuya- Let’s meet up @ Sephora in mall~!!! 😉

Mahiru stared down at the phone in his hand and blinked. Of course it was Sakuya. It was so sudden. Sakuya had to be up to something, he was sure of it.

-Shirota Mahiru- Why?

-Watanuki Sakuya- Ryuusei n Koyuki r already ther!!! SEE U SOOn!!! 😊

Never one to make a problem bigger than was necessary, he agreed, albeit with hesitation, to the text he received from his best friend. After all, he hadn’t hung out with his friends in a while and now was as good as any time, even if their meetup location was an odd one.

-Shirota Mahiru- But why Sephora??!!?

…

Mahiru never went to the mall. He rarely had reason to go, what with his studies and extracurricular activities. But he knew where Sephora was, how could anyone miss is? Standing outside the store, he took a deep breath and immediately was overwhelmed with the smell of makeup.

Why would they want to meet here??? Thinking simply, none of us need makeup!

Shaking off the smell and steeling his nerves, Mahiru made his way into the black and white themed makeup store. Remixed pop music played on the loudspeakers as he was overwhelmed by the rows of boxes and samples of makeup. He turned his head looking around for his friends, but they must have not arrived yet. Tapping his foot, he decided to look around and waste time till they got there.

Mahiru had never been in a makeup store, never had the need to. So seeing all these new products in front of him, he was curious as to why makeup was even necessary. Staring at a tube of lipstick, he didn’t even realize the person next to him until he spoke.

“Hello, welcome to Sephora…”

Mahiru nearly got whiplash from turning so fast towards the owner of the voice. He suddenly was overcome by embarrassment. Why would a boy be staring so intently at a lipstick? He thought to himself, wanting to cover his face.

“H-Hi, didn’t see you there!” Mahiru said in a rush, “Thanks.”

“…That lipstick color would go really well with your outfit.”

Mahiru gaped at what he assumed to be an employee, with how the boy was dressed in all black. He was hunched over but still seemed to be taller than Mahiru and he had light blue hair that hung messily in his face, almost covering his vibrantly red eyes. Mahiru could feel the way his face was on fire as his mouth opened and closed like a fish’s. He was about to deny that he was there shopping for himself but the employee beat him to it by reaching out for his hand and grabbing the aforementioned lipstick.

He slightly twisted the tube and before Mahiru could ask what he was doing, the boy swiped the lipstick on the top of his hand, right under the thumb. Looking down at the color, the boy in black hummed in satisfaction.

“Just as I thought, orange is your color..”

Mahiru could only stare at his hand as the worker lazily dragged him to a convenient mirror. Once in front of the mirror, Mahiru watched him spray a small cotton pad with some liquid and clean off the top of the bright orange lipstick.

“Would you like to try in on?..” the employee drawled, seeming to be bored with his job.

Hearing his question, Mahiru was knocked out of his reverie.

“What?! Wait, you want me to try it on?” Mahiru asked incredulously.

The employee just gave him a deadpan stare and said in the most serious tone, “Yes.”

Simply thinking, in that moment, Mahiru should have just calmly said no and walked out of the store…

“…Will it look good?..”

He not only surprised himself but also the boy in all black seemed to have been taken aback. The boy turned his head to the side and mumbled something around the lines of “..what a pain..” Mahiru noticed the slightest change of color on the boy’s face but it quickly faded.

Not catching what he had said under his breath Mahiru asked him to repeat himself.

“What was that you said?”

“…Yes… It’ll look good…”

Mahiru stared with wide eyes and a heated face. What was wrong with him today??!

“Okay then, thinking simply, it’ll come off easy! Might as well try it out!” Mahiru declared. With sudden gusto, he leaned his head forward towards the employee. “Go on, put it on!”

As he leaned forward, the employee seemed to jump. He looked around as if wondering if Mahiru was referring to him. Seeing no one else, and with lipstick in hand, his surprised eyes met Mahiru’s. Mahiru only nodded his head in affirmation to go ahead. With a slightly trembling hand, the boy pressed the lipstick onto Mahiru’s lips.

The color was instantaneously bright and seeing it on Mahiru’s lips, the boy seemed to grow bolder, applying it evenly and meticulously to fit Mahiru’s natural lip shape. Mahiru was immediately entranced watching this boy focus intensely on his lips. His eyes were narrowed in on his lips as he absentmindedly told Mahiru to slightly part his lips, Mahiru listening by instinct. Mahiru could only blink and quietly examine the dark makeup that outlined the boy’s eyes.

It looks like you have eyebags.

 

“I do have them, but the black eyeliner covers most of them…”

Mahiru gasped, not realizing he had said that out loud. The employee just stared at him as he walked on over to a nearby shelf and grabbed another small tube.

“… This brown eyeliner would go really well with your lipstick… it’ll make your already big eyes bigger..” He stated.

Mahiru thought he was going to die from his face overheating. The boy was looking at him expectantly, silently asking if he wanted to try it on. Just as he was about to speak, the employee interrupted.

“.. I can give you a sample of the eyeliner, if you want?..” he said, trying to appear aloof.

Mahiru hesitated but nodded his head. “I’m already this deep in, eyeliner couldn’t hurt.”

Again, the employee looked surprised but walked up to Mahiru and told him to close his eyes. Listening again, Mahiru’s eyes fluttered closed and not a second later, a thin felt-like tip touched his eyelid. He flinched but only momentarily. The sensation kinda tickled. Once again, the worker carefully worked to shape a line on his lid. Once he was done with one eye, he went to the other.

With a light blow to his face, he popped the cap back on the eyeliner.

“Finished..”

Opening his eyes, he was met with a sight of a blushing employee. Worried that he looked bad in the makeup, he turned his head distractedly towards the mirror but was blown away. Mahiru’s fingertips lightly touched his face as he stared at the new face in the mirror. Just as the employee had said, orange really was his color and his eyes seemed to have an entirely new dimension to them. Turning his head, he looked at the boy who had beautifully done his makeup.

“..How much for the lipstick?” Mahiru said with no hesitation.

…

“..Lily, let me ring him up…” the employee said to his coworker at the front desk.

The tall blond worker seemed to give the boy a knowing smile and said okay as he walked to help other customers. Mahiru was now at the front of the line, holding a new box with a lipstick and eyeliner. He placed them down at the counter as the boy asked him if he had a Sephora account or if he would like to make one.

“Sure,” he said offhandedly.

Relaying his name, phone number, and email address, his account was made.

“.. Okay, Mahiru, your total is $42.02..” the employee said absentmindedly.

“What?!” Mahiru nearly screamed, causing some customers to glance at him, “ That is ridiculously pricey!!!”

The boy just closed his eyes and nodded solemnly.

“Yup, it sure is.. But it’s worth it..” he opened his eyes and looked straight at Mahiru. Straightening up, Mahiru pulled out his wallet from his back pocket.

“There goes the cleaning supplies,” Mahiru said wistfully to himself.

“You seemed like a clean freak..” the employee said, taking the money. Mahiru was ready to retort but was handed a black and white striped bag.

“Here you go, hope you enjoy..” the boy said nonchalantly.

Taking the bag, Mahiru said thank you and was ready to leave the whole situation behind him when he remembered something.

“Oh yeah, I never got your name!” He said looking at the employee.

He once again had a look of surprise on his face but responded nonetheless.

“…Kuro.”

…

It had been only 30 minutes as Mahiru finally walked out of the store carrying his purchase and Sakuya and his friends were still not to be found. Sticking his hand in his pocket, he pulled his phone out and noticed he missed a message from Sakuya 30 minutes ago.

-Watanuki Sakuya- So sike, we are actually at Wetzl pretzl 😊

 

Almost throwing down his phone in frustration, he decided he had had enough fun today and was going home. Glancing down at the bag in his hand, however, he felt that today was far from a waste. Maybe, just maybe, he would find himself at his local Sephora once again looking for a boy named Kuro…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading... ^^  
> Tumblr: mermaibee


End file.
